The Big Toon Cruise
by T.J. Dickens
Summary: A rabbit named T.J. invites some cartoon characters on a cruise. A warning to thee: If you flame this, I'll flame you back! (Now Redone!)


Author's Note: This is the first Triple Crossover story that I will ever write. It involves The Samurai Pizza Cats, The Rescue Rangers, and specific cast members from Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, and Looney Tunes (Warner Bros. stuff). They all (The main characters, and characters that fit in the "extras" or "bit-player" category) agree to go on a vacation cruise trip together.  
  
There is one more thing that I should mention before I launch into this story. I don't own any of the characters in this story, except the ones that I came up with. I also asked another author, who calls himself The J.A.M., about using his signature character, and he says ok. So other than that, this will probably be a long haul.  
  
Anyway, I present to you ladies, gents, furs, and toons of all shapes, sizes, and colors, my fanfic.  
  
The Big Toon Cruise  
By T.J. Dickens (Call me SLS [Slice])  
  
Let's Meet the Cast of the Story!  
  
Cast and signature characters from Samurai Pizza Cats  
  
Speedy: The leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats. He wields a legendary weapon called the Magical Ginzu Sword. In stories that I have written for the fun of it (but are for Mature Audiences ONLY!), Speedy and Polly get married.  
  
Polly: The female of the Samurai Pizza Cats. She also wields a sword and has a short temper. As mentioned previously, she is married to Speedy. What caused this was the fact that she confessed her feelings, but he was in the Supreme Catatonic at the time.  
  
Guido: The third member of the Samurai Pizza Cats. He is sometimes a loner, but can be helpful to anyone. In my personal stories (which I've haven't written in a while) Guido is dating Francine.  
  
Francine: She sends the Samurai Pizza Cats to their missions, to make the pizza deliveries, and warns the populace to stay behind a white line for some silly reason.  
  
Lucille: She's a ram that owns a flower cart in the series. In my personal fanfics, she owns a flower shop. Be careful that she does not get scared or angry, because she will launch missiles at you. She goes out with the first of my signature characters.  
  
Good Bird: This bird was formerly known as Bad Bird, and was head of the Ninja Crows. Now, he's married to a female bird named Carla (I haven't seen her yet, much less even a picture, for crying out loud!), and their relationship is steady.  
  
Carla: I do know that she is a bird character. In my personal fan stories, she's a good friend to everyone, which includes my two signature characters. As previously mentioned, I don't know much about her.  
  
Princess Violet: The princess of Little Tokyo, and is currently married to my second signature character. Violet was spoiled, but he was the only one that could curb her temper.  
  
*Splatro: My first signature character. He is a swordsman, who wields a powerful blade called the Cyber Sword, but there was a curse on it that he easily broke. He goes out with Lucille, and he is also a human/wolf hybrid, but looks more human than wolf.  
  
*T.J.: Named after the author/narrator, but is not related in any way to the author/narrator. What can I say about this rabbit? He is my second signature character, he knows all of the Samurai Pizza Cats signature attacks, he has a few of his own attacks (and came up with some new ones), he had helped to banish Seymour Cheese (The Big Cheese) to Prisoner Island in my personal stories, got into a fight with Seymour again after he escaped, and was proclaimed a hero, and the Empress Frieda allowed him to marry Violet. He also owns a giant robot called the Mega-Tyger.  
  
He is a brown and white rabbit, with white ear tips, born in Japan, and lived there for the most of 20 years. At that age, he decided that it was time to get a job. After being turned down from five different jobs, he went to go get lunch. So he stopped at the Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor to get a slice of pizza. Polly came up and had a short talk with him, while he was eating the pizza. He told her his dilemma, and she said that Francine was looking for a pizza dough maker. T.J. said that he was good at making pizza dough and doing deliveries, so he decided to apply for the job. Francine hired him, and that's when he also found out that they were also the Samurai Pizza Cats that he was hearing so much about.  
  
So T.J. talked to Francine and she said that unless he had armor, he could fight with them, otherwise he was stuck doing deliveries and making pizza dough. He showed her his armor, and she let him fight with the Cats. Princess Violet found out about him and was about to send him to Prisoner Island, but said "If you can make the best-tasting pizza, I'll change my mind about sending you there!"  
  
Long story short, he made a great pizza, Violet liked it and started dating him, he got the nickname 'Dark Samurai of the Elements' because he harnesses the elements when he fights, as Polly and the others seen, and made good friends with everyone that worked there.  
  
Cast of characters from Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers  
  
Chip and Dale: The two chipmunks that started a detective agency, and then met some very close friends on their adventures to give them a hand. Dale is currently married, and Chip is dating (keep reading the C.O.C.).  
  
Monterey Jack: This tough mouse really has a weakness for cheese and cheese products. He also was a traveler before he joined up with Chip and Dale. He was the first one encountered by the chipmunks before they encountered their first nemesis.  
  
Zipper: This little fly should not be under-estimated. He can try to topple you when he finds your point of balance. In one episode, he fell in love with a queen bee, which didn't like him at first, but at the end of the episode she had a message of thanks sent to him by her workers flying in the shape of a heart. Her name was Queenie. Anyways he was with Monterey when the chipmunks met with them.  
  
Gadget: This mouse is so into mechanics and stuff that has to do with motors. In the cartoons, Chip and Dale were always arguing for her attention, but she was kind of naïve. She and Chip are going out and keeping their relationship steady, so whatever happens, they'll face it together. She was the third one met.  
  
Foxglove: This was one bat that should have been in more episodes, making random appearances and stuff. She was originally a Witch's Assistant, but she had repented of that. In some fanfics I read, she comes back to Ranger HQ one year later, and she and Dale start getting to enjoy each other's company. Later on, she and Dale were to get married, but before that happened, she was kidnapped by Fat Cat, the Rangers' nemesis, and was held hostage. She was eventually saved, and the wedding went on (In The J.A.M.'s version, they broke up, but later reconciled and got on with the wedding, with a few characters that were in there that surprised the heck out of me). As mentioned previously, she and Dale are married, and that's pretty much it.  
  
Cast and signature characters of Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and some of the Looney Tunes  
  
Buster Bunny: He is one of the 'star' characters in Tiny Toons. He, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi are best friends. He tends to be the hero, and likes to keep the peace.  
  
Barbara Anne (Babs) Bunny: First things first, she hates going by her first name, so she goes by Babs. Second, she and Buster are NOT related! Third, she is mostly seen with Shirley and Fifi, and is one of the main reasons as to why they are known as 'The Amazing Three'. She also does spin-changes a lot, so be careful. In this story, she curbs them down. Fourth, she is also a "star" character.  
  
Plucky Duck: The egotistical duck that seems to have a lot of issues concerning predators and carnivores (meat eaters). He likes Shirley, but she doesn't like him a lot. He wants to be in the starlight a lot, and maybe that's why he hangs out with Buster. He is also a "star" character.  
  
Shirley Loon: She is the school psychic. She can read people's thoughts like she were reading a book. Unfortunately, there was one toon's mind that she could not read. Most of the time, she is gazing into her crystal ball. With the remainder of the time, she hangs with her friends. She is also a "star" character.  
  
Fifi LaFume: This purple skunk girl is French (If you haven't guessed from her name) and packs a strong skunk defense (her scent is enough to knock you out for at least a week!). She can control her fumes, it's just when she sees someone with a white stripe, the victim better start running, because she will think that the victim is a skunk. She realized her problem and is getting help on it. I think she is dating Hamton, so I'm pairing them as a couple. She is also a "star" character, but has befriended Mary in secret to the other "stars" after Mary showed Fifi a certain tape.  
  
Hamton Pig: He is a pig, yet a 'neat freak' pig (that means he and his family keeps things clean), and is like a sidekick to Plucky, as well as his escape goat. He is also book-smart, and enjoys food. Sometimes he could be afraid of certain things. He is also a "star" character and goes out with Fifi.  
  
Mary Melody: She is one of the characters in the show that had a few lines, or a short cameo here and there. She is the toon anchorwoman for the Looniversity. She is a "bit player" and is dating a jaguar, which is really odd, but it doesn't matter if you are a toon.  
  
The J.A.M.: This jaguar leads a mysterious life. He is always dressed in an oversized black T-shirt and has a black kangaroo pouch underneath, he can do short distanced, simulated warping from one point to another, he says 'good evening' instead of saying hello, he has a various knowledge of self-defense (The Feline Defense Spin is one he often uses if he is in a tight spot, which is a feline characteristic, and there are 'snooze buttons' in a human and an anthropomorphic character that he can find), and his preferred method of transportation is by his trusty bicycle, which is nicknamed Cygmon. As mentioned already, he is dating Mary. He is also in the "bit player" status. They had a bit of trouble, when someone mysterious from the future tried to split them up and end their relationship. The person didn't succeed in her plan (even though her plan was flawless) because they both had "True Love" for each other. I really admire this jaguar and his author counterpart. Note: No one (except Mary and the other "bit player" characters) knows his name. Not even I (and I intend to leave it that way).  
  
Sneezer: This mouse basically is small and adorable, but if something triggers his allergies, his powerful set of lungs will blast anything away. Basically, he is a one-mouse demolition crew. He also likes to play musical instruments like the trombone, the trumpet, and the saxophone. He is also a "bit player."  
  
Sweetie Bird: All I know is that she has a loud voice, and goes out with Sneezer (Fanwise that is, but as said over and over again, I don't mind the mixed species couples, or the inter-species couples). She, like Sneezer, is also into music, and plays the flute. She is also a "bit player."  
  
Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Dot Warner: They're the Warner Bros. (And the Warner sister), also known as the Warner siblings. They are very crazy, but can sometimes do whatever they can to help fellow toons. I have no idea what animal species they are. They have no idea either! In other cases, they can be annoying, but in a good way.  
  
Minerva Mink: Oh, man! What can I say about this toon mink? She has the body of a supermodel, but sometimes has an attitude, can find ways to get herself out of trouble, and she likes saying 'It's not pretty being me' (Yeah Right!). She also likes Chinese food (That's strange, it's not in the mink's diet, but she's an anthropomorphic character after all).  
  
Hello Nurse: If this is really her name, I'll be amazed! Anyways, she is a nurse, and Yakko and Wakko really like her. Most of the time she doesn't talk much, but there were a few episodes where she did.  
  
Bugs Bunny: The original 'Looney Tune' himself! What is there to know about this hare that you don't? If you already know about Bugs, then I have nothing else to say about him.  
  
Lola Bunny: As with Buster and Babs, she is not related to Bugs, or the other two young bunnies. She first appeared in a motion picture with the other 'Looney Tunes' as a really skilled basketball player. After the movie, she became an official 'Looney Tune' character, but a 'modern' one. She later on applied at Acme Looniversity as a gym teacher and basketball coach (Fanwise). She is Bugs' friend, because he is married to another bunny named Honey.  
  
And That's the Cast!  
  
So now, on with the story!  
  
We start this story in Little Tokyo. Things are very quiet, because there have been no problems, but there was an increase in pizza deliveries. A young brown and white rabbit named T.J. was making a morning delivery today, and was he ever so happy. He had gotten a raise just the other day and was going to treat the gang to a boat trip, as to which he had plenty more money than what was needed to do so. He was also going to E-mail The Tiny Toon Adventures cast, the Rescue Rangers, The Animaniacs (a few of them), and one or two of the Looney Tunes cast that resided in the United States of America. Their E-mail accesses were on AOhWell, Yeehaw, and EarthBlink. After he was done with his delivery, he went back to the Pizza Parlor, to see that everyone was ready.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Speedy shouted.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Carla said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Violet said.  
  
Before they did, however, T.J sent a couple of E-mails. Then everyone, who consisted of T.J., Splatro, Speedy, Polly, Guido, Francine, Lucille, Carla, Good Bird, and Princess Violet, left to the airport to get on a supersonic plane. The Rescue Team Pizza Cats would handle the rest of the deliveries while they were away on their vacation. The Supreme Catatonic and the Mega- Tyger were re-programmed only to activate and fight when there was an attack on the city.  
  
***  
  
This is where we shift to the Pacific Time Zone. It's the same day, obviously, but it was in the afternoon. A yellow-orange furred jaguar was sitting with a few friends. His name was The J.A.M. Those that were seated around him were Mary Melody, Sweetie Bird, Sneezer, Furrball, another mouse named Lightning Rodriguez, Lil' Beeper, and Calamity. They were having lunch and having discussed what they were going to do later after class, when the jaguar suddenly heard a beeping coming from his kangaroo pouch. He took out a mini laptop computer, accessed his E-mail, and read T.J.'s letter.  
  
He came to know the rabbit like this: T.J. was delivering supplies to a Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor in the U.S. some time back. The owner asked if T.J. wouldn't mind delivering some pizzas to the Looniversity, for their ovens broke down and stopped working. The J.A.M., the "bit-players" and the "stars" got to know him, but the "stars" kept away from the "bit- players", and the "bit-players" didn't care much, seeing that they were kind of ignored. T.J. noticed this, and went and talked to the "bit players" and told a little more about himself. Then, after he exchanged E- mails to the "stars" and the "bit-players", he got an urgent E-mail from Francine, saying that there was going to be a grand opening of a Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor on the East Coast of the U.S., so he said goodbye.  
  
"Guys, how would you like to go on a cruise with me?" The J.A.M. asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Mary said.  
  
"It'd be really cool to go." Signed Calamity, "but is it for anyone, or is it a romantic cruise?"  
  
"T.J. stated that it was going a romantic cruise." The jaguar said.  
  
"Looks like I'm out of deess one, den. Joss have a good time." Said Lightning.  
  
"Me too." Signed Beeper. "Mary, you and the Chilango better have a good time. Sneezer and Sweetie, I wish the same thing to you. Have fun!"  
  
"We will." The four of them said.  
  
At the same time, Shirley was sitting with the other "star" characters, gazing into her crystal ball. Suddenly, she received T.J.'s E-mail message in her ball.  
  
"Does anyone want to go on a romantic cruise held by T.J.?"  
  
"I'll go!" Buster said. "It'll give me some time to relax for once. Especially after what happened to us from the "bit-players" a few days ago."  
  
"I'll go too!" Babs said as well. "This way, I can go swimming, and have fun in the sun!"  
  
"Ah weell go too!" Fifi said.  
  
"And where Fifi goes, I go!" said Hamton.  
  
"If Shirley's going, then I'm going too!" Plucky said. Then thinking to himself in his mind, 'Maybe I'll get some friendly action from her.'  
  
[KAZZZZZZZAP!!]  
  
Plucky was then struck by one of Shirley's Psi-lightning blasts.  
  
"Ouch." Was the only thing that the mallard could say before he turned into ashes.  
  
"Like, don't think dirty, duck-boy!" The loon hen said.  
  
***  
  
So after school outside Weenie Burger, the "stars" and the "bit-players" sat and waited while having an idle chat together, but separately, when a shuttle van pulled up. Then, the young rabbit walked in.  
  
"Ready to go, guys?" T.J. asked the Tiny Toons.  
  
"All packed and ready to roll." They shouted.  
  
"Great! Climb aboard!"  
  
So out they went, where The J.A.M., and the Tiny Toons cast got on the shuttle van.  
  
"Where else do we have to go?" The jaguar asked the brown and white rabbit.  
  
"We need to get to Burbank, C.A., and pick up the Warner Siblings, Minerva Mink, and a Hello Nurse. Bugs and Lola are already on board."  
  
Buster looked back and saw his mentor munching on a carrot with a tan cottontail bunny sitting next to him looking outside. 'What! Lola's going too!?' He thought. 'I've should've known!'  
  
About 3 hours later, they arrived at the Warner Bros. movie lot, but more specifically, the Warner Tower. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were waiting, as well as Minerva and The Nurse.  
  
"This is starting to get a little old, don't you think?" Minerva asked Hello Nurse, seeing most of the looks on the male characters' faces.  
  
Hello Nurse nodded and replied, "Maybe, but we are getting a lot of attention. Wait until they see my swimsuit!"  
  
With everyone aboard, the van went back to the airport, where all of the toons got on the supersonic plane and headed to New York City, New York.  
  
***  
  
It is starting to go into the late afternoon/early evening in New York City, Eastern Standard Time. Chip and Dale had just returned to their tree HQ from their air patrolling, when Gadget came in the living room and said, "T.J.'s coming over later. They're on their way by supersonic aircraft."  
  
"That's great!" Dale said.  
  
At this point, Foxglove walks in and embraces Dale and gives him a light kiss.  
  
"Miss me?" The bat lady softly asked.  
  
"No matter where I go, you're always with me."  
  
Monterey Jack walks in with his usual supply of cheese. Mrs. Acornia and Tammy also walked in.  
  
"I'm goin' ta make something really good tonight. Now of course, I'll need some help here." He said.  
  
"I'll help you." Mrs. Acornia said. "Tammy, you stay here for a moment, while I help Monterey."  
  
"O.K." The teen squirrel said while looking at Chip, causing him to sweat nervously, even though she knew that Chip was sort of taken.  
  
"Where's Zipper?" Foxglove suddenly asked.  
  
"He went to visit Queenie. He said he should be back at this time."  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Zipper and Queenie both returned from their evening fly-about.  
  
"Did T.J. arrive yet?" The fly asked.  
  
"Not yet, but he'll be here soon." The tamias said.  
  
One hour later, after the Rangers and their guests finished eating supper, there was a knock at the door. Chip looked out the window.  
  
"Guys! T.J.'s here to pick us up!"  
  
"Ready to go?" The lagomorph asked Chip, after he stepped out of the door.  
  
We're just about ready. I've got to say something to the others inside real quick."  
  
"Take your time, I'm in no hurry." The lapine said.  
  
Chip then closed the door, and turned to the others.  
  
"Everyone that wants to go can go. Tammy, if you want to go, you might want to ask your mom first."  
  
"O.K. Chip!" The sciurid said, and dashed off to ask her mom.  
  
"One more thing." Gadget said, after she went outside and talked to T.J. "We could have flown one of our planes to meet you in L.A. by attaching it to a larger aircraft. Why do you want us to leave our planes here?"  
  
"Simple. I have a supersonic plane, and I figured that you would want to save time while getting there faster."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
So the Rescue Rangers, Tammy, and Queenie went with T.J. while riding on his shoulders. Mrs. Acornia said that she would stay at the H.Q. and look after her younger daughter.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the supersonic airplane, T.J. said that they were all going to Hawaii.  
  
"WHAT!!!" All of the toons shouted.  
  
"Yeah, that's where the cruise begins. We stay at a beach hotel for two days, with a small mammal's hotel built in as well, then on the third day, we go on a luxury liner."  
  
"Cool with me!" Wakko said.  
  
"I'm perfectly comfortable with that." Splatro said.  
  
"Just one question: I know that some of the couples here will want to share a double room, but can Mary and I please have separate single rooms on board the cruise ship and in the hotel?" The J.A.M. asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." T.J. then looked at the other couples, "Just as long as the unmarried, and dating couples don't get 'a little too romantic' either."  
  
The jaguar said, "Well no offense guys, but some of you do know that this was how I was raised."   
  
"None taken!" Everyone else said except for the "stars".  
  
"One more thing I should bring up. For those of you that go to Sunday service, there's a makeshift room that doubles as a chapel/meditating room. If you feel the need to go there for Sunday service, I really wouldn't mind. Besides, I'll probably be in there a lot myself."  
  
***  
  
When they reached Hawaii, they took a few taxis to the hotel that they were staying at.  
  
"Wow! I like the looks of this one!" Lola said after exiting.  
  
"This one's got to be brand new!" Hello Nurse said.  
  
"It is." The young rabbit said. "Five-star rating, excellent service, you name it, they have it!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Sneezer said. "T.J., one more thing. I have a rather sensitive nose-"  
  
"I already know about that. The J.A.M. told me in his responding E-mail."  
  
"Oh. Well, okay then!!" Sneezer said with a smile.  
  
"Now let's get you that room, shall we?"  
  
"Let's!" He and Sweetie said.  
  
***  
  
It was reaching 8pm. T.J. and all of the toons reappeared later, after checking in their rooms, to have dinner. After they ate, the toons all went to sleep. Two characters weren't sleeping, though. They were The J.A.M. and T.J. They were both on the Internet looking up the weather forecast for the day of the cruise.  
  
"It says that we are going to have clear, sunny skies for the next few days, so the weather conditions look fine to me!" T.J. said.  
  
"I don't know." Said The J.A.M. "Somehow, I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen on this trip. It might not be pretty at all."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Shirley, while looking in her crystal ball, said that there would be clear skies for the duration of the trip.  
  
The J.A.M. said to T.J. silently, "To let you know, I still have a bad feeling that the weather could get very ugly. The feeling had stayed all over me since last night even while I was asleep, and it's a bit stronger right now."  
  
Unfortunately for the jaguar, the loon hen had heard his remark. "I can't even read your mind to know if that is true! Your mind still has that protection of yours on it, as well as theirs!" She exclaimed, pointing at the "bit players".  
  
The J.A.M. looked at Shirley for a moment, and turned to T.J., "Don't get me wrong, but I still have a feeling that the weather is going to get very ugly."  
  
Shirley had heard his words again and hissed, "Oh, please, J.A.M., I may not be able to read your mind, but one thing that I do know is that you are definitely not a psychic! And my crystal ball has never lied to me!"  
  
"Or it has not been entirely truthful to you yet, Miss Loon!" He said.  
  
"Hold it!" Yelled Plucky. "Shirley has never misread a prediction in all the times that I've known her, nor has she ever been wrong in her predictions! So I suggest that you don't tell her what to do!"  
  
The Cats and the Rangers also appeared.  
  
"What's up?" Tammy asked.  
  
"The J.A.M., who happens to be a non-avian, thinks that he's got a keen knowledge on the weather than us birds do! Shirley, on the other hand, says that we will have great weather." Plucky said.  
  
"Well, that's good!" Tammy said.  
  
"Actually, no it's not!" The J.A.M. countered. "There's still the fact that I have a strong feeling that it could get really bad."  
  
"Those are just fraidy-cat's words!" Plucky said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" The jaguar slowly inquired while trying, but failing, to sound like Jack Nicholson, while his fur took on a light-reddish colored tint. Mary, on the other hand, was about to give Plucky an encore presentation of "The Anvil Chorus" on him right then and there, when Dale interrupted her action by saying:  
  
"Then I guess that makes you the 'fraidy duck'!"  
  
That's when things got ugly. Plucky ruffled his feathers, arched his neck, and said,  
  
"Go bury acorns, chipmunk!"  
  
"Go out during Duck Season, duck!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Bite you? I don't know where your feathers have been!"  
  
"That all you got Clown-Nose?"  
  
"Least I don't have webbed feet! That'll make me more clumsier than you!"  
  
"Why you're-you're a stupid, short rodent!"  
  
Dale got angry, Chip got offended, and Foxglove was about to say a sack's worth of swearing words to Plucky, but Plucky then said something that was expected to the small mammals,  
  
"You're not even our size, so I suggest that you stay out of our business as well!"  
  
[SMACK!!!]  
  
Dale jumped up and gave a strong uppercut to Plucky, thus starting a short fight between himself, Chip, Foxglove, and Plucky, which was quickly broken up. Then, all of the toons started to argue on the weather. Half of them agreed with the "bit players", stating that something could happen. The other half sided with the "stars", agreeing that the weather would be very pleasurable.  
  
This started to get T.J. riled up, but he quickly calmed down and said, "Look guys, you are entitled to your own opinions as to how the weather will progress for the next few days, but I'm siding with The J.A.M. on this one. He senses something that can't possibly be a psychic phenomenon, but more like a premonition on his point of view. I think we should put this behind us and go to the beach."  
  
"Ha! I knew that you would eventually side with them—"  
  
"Drop the subject Plucky, it's closed!" T.J. said  
  
So they went to the beach in silence.  
  
2 Days Later...  
  
2 days later, it was the day of the cruise ship's departure. All of the toons had First Class cabins, while T.J. stayed in a Second Class cabin. The toons wondered why he wasn't in First Class like they were. After taking an hour of getting situated, and waving goodbye to the onlookers when the ship left port, they all went for a swim in one of the many pools. There were even some pools for small toons, which were currently occupied by the small toons. The small toon pool was next to the large pool for the standard 4-5ft size toons, but built into a table, like a wading tub. The first to reach the big pool was Dot. She was wearing a one-piece pink polka dot swimsuit. Then Polly came out in a red bikini suit.  
  
"Nice swimsuit Dot." Polly said.  
  
"Thanks! Same to you." Dot replied. "Though I hope that they don't notice what type of swimsuit I'm wearing!"  
  
Guido walks up at this point. He is wearing blue trunks that may seem a little too large for him.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Just look. Say nothing! Just look at the swimsuit."  
  
Guido looked at the swimsuit and kept his mouth shut. If it was one thing he learned, it was to keep his mouth shut until he's asked something. Then he dove in the pool, but once he resurfaced, his trunks were floating a short distance, but he didn't seem to notice. He started swimming a couple of laps for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Most of the people shouted.  
  
Splatro was walking up when the previous event happened.  
  
"GUIDO!" He screamed.  
  
Guido looked around and saw Splatro staring angrily at him.  
  
"What?" he calmly asked.  
  
"Your trunks, that's what!" He said.  
  
Guido looked at him for a moment, but then he saw his trunks floating a short distance away.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guido then slapped on a 'CENSORED' bar, grabbed his trunks, and used a smoke ball to disappear.  
  
After the smoke cleared, Splatro saw Dot and Polly talking about Dot's polka-dotted swimsuit.  
  
"What's going on?" Splatro said.  
  
"Look at Dot's swimsuit!"  
  
Splatro looked at Dot's swimsuit and started snickering.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dot asked.  
  
"Well, you remember doing an episode where you went to a place having to do with anvils?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, that swimsuit says it all. But I'm not going to say those two words."  
  
"What two words?"  
  
Speedy, Lucille, Violet, and Carla appeared. The four of them weren't in swimming attire like everyone else because they were planning on going to the onboard casino/arcade. Guido returned with some normal clothes and decided to hang out with the other four in the casino/arcade.  
  
Dot whispered the two words to them.  
  
"My goodness! And havoc was wreaked with those two words?"  
  
"Complete pandemonium!" Dot said.  
  
The "stars" of Tiny Toons then appeared like they always did. Babs was wearing a purple swimsuit, Buster in his red trunks, Fifi in a blue two- piece bikini, Shirley also in a blue two-piece bikini but lighter in shade, Hamton in pine green trunks, and Plucky also in red trunks. All except 'The Amazing Three' dove into the pool and started splashing about.  
  
"Hey Dot!" Babs said. "What's with the-"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!!!!" Yelled all the toons in the pool area.  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
Wakko said, "Mary's a little late."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah! I saw her having a late breakfast. She should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Zat makes zense. Ah was wondering where she was. Do any of vous mind if Ah look for her?" Fifi asked.  
  
"No, you stay here."  
  
T.J. suddenly appeared. His attire was a pair of white shorts and a black colored t-shirt that had the Converse Logo on it in white. The lagomorph also wore a black baseball cap on his head that said, 'Just Bring It!!!' with his ears sticking out.  
  
"Quelle?"  
  
"Yeah, you stay here, and I'll go look for her. This won't take me long."  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
[UNWARP!!!]  
  
"Good Evening."  
  
The J.A.M. had appeared. He was in his usual attire, being a black t- shirt.  
  
"Hey J.A.M., you're not going swimming?" Chip asked, while standing near the small toon pool. He was wearing white trunks.  
  
"Oh no, not yet. I'm just waiting for Mary to appear. She said that she was going to be a little late to the pool. She said that there was some stuff that she needed to get."  
  
"O.K."  
  
So all of the toons had relaxed until Mary appeared. The humanmaid was wearing her two-piece pink bikini, a hair cover, some goggles for her eyes, and held a towel and bottle of tanning lotion.  
  
"Marie, T.J. went off looking for vous." Fifi told her.  
  
"I think I just saw him a minute ago. He went to go get something."  
  
T.J. returned with a cart and said, "Hope everyone likes nachos!"  
  
Everyone (especially Monterey Jack) dove right into the nachos. After they were done snacking, T.J. said, "Hey Dot, what's with the polka dots?"  
  
Everyone immediately started doing the Polka dance. After they were done dancing, they cracked up laughing.  
  
Hello Nurse, Lola and Minerva walk in at this point. The Nurse was wearing a blue two-piece bikini, Lola was wearing a yellow two-piece bikini, and Minerva was wearing a semi-revealing red two-piece bikini. All of the male characters (except for the carnivore and the lapine of course) started drooling over the trio, especially over Minerva.  
  
"Hellooooooooo Nurse!!!!!" Yakko and Wakko shouted, staring at The Nurse nonstop.  
  
"HominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHom inaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHominaHomina!!!!" Hamton, Chip and Dale stammered, looking at Lola.  
  
"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Speedy, Guido, Good Bird, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Splatro, Buster, and Plucky shouted, while ogling at Minerva.  
  
The women's reactions, on the other hand, were a bit more normal.  
  
"Boys." Dot said, while she shook her head in distaste.  
  
"Nice suits!" Polly said.  
  
"Hey Minerva, do most men always act like this?" Lucille asked.  
  
"Yes they do. They do the same to The Nurse and it gets old after a while, but it does have its uses."  
  
"Like what uses could they be?" Carla asked.  
  
"Let's see. There was one time that most of the full cast of our show, 'Animaniacs', had a baseball game. We were losing by a few points, and Skippy Squirrel was at third base. Wakko was up to bat, and we came up with a plan to win the game. Hello Nurse and I flirted with the outfielders so when Wakko hit the ball, they wouldn't be able to catch it. Anyway, we won the game, Skippy crossed home plate first, then Wakko after a big dust cloud, and afterwards we celebrated."  
  
"I don't know what else happened after that." Said Hello Nurse. "But after the celebration, I think I went home and passed out due to being tired."  
  
"I wouldn't worry." Bugs said. "It coudda been woise.  
  
"Yeah." The J.A.M. said. "It could have, but it wasn't, so let's leave that behind us and look ahead. In the meantime, I'm going to go and get changed into my trunks. I'll be right back before you can say 'time warp'."  
  
[WARP!!!]  
  
In a blink of an eye, The J.A.M. disappeared.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" Minerva asked. "I thought he would walk out like any ordinary person."  
  
"He'll be back in a few seconds." Splatro said.  
  
"How do you know?" Foxglove asked him, hovering in front of him.  
  
"Trust me, he'll be back in a few seconds." Splatro repeated.  
  
[UNWARP!!!]  
  
"I'm back, did I miss anything?" The young jaguar asked. He was wearing black trunks, while holding a thicker towel, and was without the kangaroo pouch this time, because it was placed in the room he was staying in.  
  
"No, but I think that someone was going to ask a question."  
  
Hello Nurse asked, "Yeah! T.J. and The J.A.M. didn't respond like the other men did! I want to know how that's possible? No one can resist our looks like that!"  
  
"I'll explain on my behalf." The lagomorph said. "I'm married to Violet, and she'd send me to Prisoner Island if I were cheating on her or looking at a woman the wrong way."  
  
"Darn straight!" Violet said.  
  
"And I'll explain on my own behalf," The panther added. "One: I already have a girlfriend who might not like me ogling another female." He then looked at Mary, who openly smiled at him. He smiled back and continued, "Two: I've been conditioned to respect females. I will never show harm to one in my entire lifespan. I guess that T.J. will agree with me on this one."   
  
"You betcha!" T.J. said.  
  
"Uh, one more thing." The J.A.M. said. "What's Prisoner Island like?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Speedy said.  
  
"Not even a hint?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." He repeated.  
  
"Speedy was exiled there with the Emperor once for messing up the pizza that Violet ordered." T.J. said. "Polly told me about it, and they told the Princess to return them at once. She then reluctantly agreed."  
  
"T.J.! That's not how it went, and you know it!!!"  
  
"See? She's trying to deny it!" He went on.  
  
"Don't make me send you to Prisoner Island when we get back!!!"  
  
"You can't send me there for three reasons! One: I'm married to you. If I go, you go as well, or does 'till death do us part' not apply to you. Two: Empress Frieda would definitely get angry with you and send you there to probably teach you a lesson. And Three: No one else, except for Splatro and myself, can pilot the Mega Tyger. It functions with both of our swords and our brainwaves."  
  
"Ok, you make a good point! I'll back off!" The spoiled lapine princess said.  
  
Then everyone else that wasn't in the pool dove in, except those that wanted to get a tan, or that were going to do other things while onboard. T.J. didn't feel like getting a tan or swimming, so he went and sat in the shade of a parasol to read a book that he brought with him. Fifi then walked up to him to talk.  
  
"T.J., ees everyzeeng all right wiz vous?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yes. A little tired, but everything is okay with me." T.J. said. "Mary had told me that you have had a problem with your hormones, is that correct?"  
  
"Oui. Marie had showed moi a tape, and Ah was, 'ow you say, shocked. So Ah reluctantly took her advice and went to see ze doctor. Ze doctor is still helping moi out and suggested zat Ah go out wiz someone. Zat someone would be mah sweet Hamtone. Ah'm also taking zeese 'ow you say, medicine tablets, to help with moi scent. Eef Ah zee anyone wiz ze white stripe, mon reactions will be a little less active."  
  
"Ok, but make sure that the both of you go steady." T.J. said sternly, but in a polite sternly way.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Ah'm making sure zat he keeps his half of ze deal, and zat's basically eet."  
  
Fifi then stood up, and looked at him.  
  
"Ah'm going back to ze pool. Are vous going to be okay by yourself?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." T.J. said. "You go on and have fun swimming."  
  
With that she walked back to the pool. T.J. then proceeded to read the book. About 45 minutes later, Shirley walked up to him.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" She asked him.  
  
T.J. showed her the book that he was reading.  
  
"Is it a good one?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you try reading my mind if you want to see if it is." T.J. said.  
  
So she sat in the lotus position, placed a wing on his forehead, and then chanted, "Ohwhatalooniam, ohwhatalooniam, ohwhata-"  
  
She stopped chanting immediately and looked at him in sheer surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shirley was silent.  
  
"On the account of the look on your face, I have a feeling that you had read more in my mind than if the story was a good read."  
  
Shirley was still silent.  
  
"And no, my mind is not shielded either, and I'm not displaying bad vibes right now. I'm displaying good ones, and I'm reading. Uh, Shirley, you ok? Hello, Earth to Shirley, anyone home? Shirley? Shirley!!!"  
  
"You had a troubled past." She said, after being silent for a while.  
  
T.J. was in shock! She did read more than what he requested! He was starting to wonder if what Mary told him the day he delivered the pizzas to the Loo was true. If the "stars" really did walk all over the "bit players", then he'd have to figure out how to make both groups reconcile. He was also told that Plucky had an issue about predators, and that Buster liked to be the hero of the bunch.  
  
"Yeah, I had a troubled past. And it's far worse than I can tell you! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go rest for a while!" With that, T.J. got up and quickly walked off. Boy was he ticked!  
  
Zipper then flew up and asked where T.J. was going.  
  
"To my sleeping quarters! Please tell the cast of Tiny Toons that in one hour I would like to talk to them all! No ands, ifs, or buts!"  
  
One hour later...  
  
One hour later, the "stars" and the "bit players" (including The J.A.M.) entered a spare conference room onboard, but sat at a few separate tables. Splatro then entered and said, "Before T.J. enters, I would like to say a few things. One: When he mentions your name, you respond to him in a good manner after raising your hand. Two: If you must say something in reference to either the "stars" or the "bit players", be nice about it. And three: Keep it clean!!! T.J. and I don't want to see fighting amongst you all. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, here's T.J. to talk to you."  
  
T.J. then walked in the room. This time, he was wearing what looked like a judge's robe, and he also held a gavel in his left hand. Splatro stepped aside and let T.J. sit down.  
  
"First things first!" T.J. said. "J.A.M., I would really appreciate it if you would stand aside on this one. I realized that you never did anything wrong to provoke the "stars", so you may take your leave, if you wish."  
  
"I humbly accept your request T.J., and I will await everyone in the dinner hall." He said. Turning to Mary, he said, "I will see you later in the dinner hall." He gave her a kiss, while the door was opened for him to exit. Then he declared, "Until next time, remember: I AM THE J.A.M. Good Evening."  
  
[WARP!!!]  
  
"Dude, he just did the warping thing again! How does he do that!?!" Splatro said, while closing the door.  
  
"His warping is of no importance right now, Splatro. Now, the most important thing is that we must have you "stars" and "bit players" come to a temporary truce with each other! If you don't, then there's nothing that I can do. You are welcome to your comments, if you have any, but keep them clean. Yes, I did have you come here with the Rangers and everyone else to relax on this trip, but I don't want a disaster to happen. Shirley, you might want to put your crystal ball away right now, this meeting also pertains to you!"  
  
Shirley looked up really quick. She put her crystal ball away, and looked into his eyes. She saw seriousness and determination in his eyes, for he was determined to see if he could make them at least part on friendly terms. When she was gazing in her ball a half-hour earlier, she saw that a serious argument and a near fight had happened while they were in the room.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business..."  
  
Three long and exhausting hours later...  
  
Three long and exhausting hours later, things were still at square one, precisely what Shirley foresighted. None of the stars wanted to say anything to the bit players and vice versa, but when they did, it wasn't at terms to keeping it clean. Plucky was making a big deal concerning his distaste for predators and their kind, and accusing T.J. of taking The J.A.M.'s side.  
  
"Wrong! I only make friends with people that are friendly to me, and I don't think you are being friendly right now!" T.J. said.  
  
"Well I don't care! If you want to remain on that predator's side, then you can leave me out of your conversations!"  
  
He started to get up and leave, but T.J. drew his sword out of nowhere in a flash, and said, "Take one step out of this room and your feathers are saying bye-bye!"  
  
His sword glowed a yellowish color, indicating that T.J. was going to do his Lightning Slash.  
  
Plucky immediately sat back down with a scared look on his face.  
  
Then there was the issue concerning Shirley reading people's minds going as far on how only they wanted what was specifically to be read from their minds in the first place.  
  
"I only did that because I wanted to make sure that you weren't one of them!" She said, pointing at the "bit-players" again.  
  
"And that gave you permission to read my past!!!" T.J. said.  
  
"That was only a precaution!!!" She shouted.  
  
"A precaution like that is irrelevant!"  
  
Buster really didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to help out in the best way possible, but he couldn't risk being single-sided.  
  
Things then went seriously downhill, until a fight of words between Babs and Sweetie ensued. Buster tried to be the hero and break it up for Babs's sake, but T.J. said, "No Buster! Let those two finish this on their own for now! You're always playing the hero so much and there's nothing wrong with that, but for once just let it go, okay? If it gets to unruly, I'll dismiss this meeting, and keep you guys separated as promised."  
  
"Ok, but I don't want to see Babs get hurt!" Buster said.  
  
"She's fine. They're just arguing and that's all."  
  
The debate lasted until it was 6pm, when T.J. realized that even he himself couldn't change anyone's opinions. So he said with a bit of anger in his voice, "Alright, here are my closing comments to this meeting. Due to the fact that you guys can't seem to agree to work well together, I have no choice but to have you stay separated and not say a bleeping thing to the other side! I didn't want an argument or a fight to happen, and I certainly didn't want to be brought into the argument. So I am hereby dismissing this meeting, and I hope that I will see most of you guys later at dinner. Good Night!"  
  
With that T.J. left to the meditation room to meditate. The "stars" and the "bit players" were all shocked at his words. Were they nearly at war with each other? Were they really taking sides with one and not the other? Who could they trust?  
  
***  
  
T.J., after meditating, went in the dinner hall at 7:30pm. Mary and The J.A.M. saw him and waved him over to eat with them. T.J. sat down with them, holding a plate of Lasagna.  
  
"So how did the meeting turn out?" Asked the jaguar.  
  
"It turned out horrible. The "stars" thought that I was taking your sides, as Mary here can tell you. They just wouldn't listen! And Plucky had the gall to tell me that I shouldn't befriend you J.A.M."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have held the meeting in the first place." Mary suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.J. asked.  
  
"If you knew that they aren't comfortable with us because were-"  
  
"Ahem!" The J.A.M. coughed.  
  
"Oh wait! I think that that secret pertains to you, am I right?" T.J. asked.  
  
The young jaguar nodded silently.  
  
"It's okay. I keep secrets, not tell them to anyone else." T.J. said.  
  
T.J. was almost done eating his Lasagna when Dale and Foxglove walked up to him, paw in wing.  
  
"T.J., there's an opera that's going to play in a few minutes. Do you want to come with us? It could help you relax more after the meeting you had." Dale asked him.  
  
"How did you find out about the meeting?" Mary asked.  
  
"I happened to have passed by the room while walking, and heard arguing. It didn't seem pretty."  
  
"It sure wasn't! Anyway, you wouldn't mind if I bring Violet and these two with me, would you?" He asked, pointing to the jaguar and humanmaid.  
  
"Sure. The more, the merrier!" Foxglove said.  
  
"At what time does the opera start?"  
  
"At 8:30pm. That alright?"  
  
"That's more than all the time that I need. I'll have to rent a tuxedo, and I hope that some of the others will go."  
  
"I talked to some of them." Dale said. "Some were interested, others said that they would be busy, and the rest were tired."  
  
"Okay, then it will be us. Uh, who else said that they wanted to come too?"  
  
"Fifi and Hamton."  
  
"Just them two?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, ok then it will be us, Fifi, and Hamton." T.J. said, and then went to find a tuxedo rental room.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Later that night, T.J., Violet, Mary, The J.A.M., Dale, Foxglove, Hamton and Fifi left the opera hall on the ship. They had enjoyed the opera and were going to get a cup of coffee at one of the onboard coffee booths.  
  
"That was great! I think that I've been to an opera before but that was on a case. I never saw one as moving as this!" Dale said.  
  
"Well I knew that you would enjoy this one, Cute Stuff!" The pipistrell said.  
  
"Hey! I could have sworn that I've cured you of calling me that." He said.  
  
"Well, you can't expect everything, snookums!"  
  
"You can't use that nickname." Mary suddenly said to Foxglove.  
  
"And may I ask, why not?"  
  
"Because I use that nickname, among others, for 'Furrycoat' here!"  
  
"Furrycoat!?!" Everyone else (including T.J.) shouted.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but that's a personal nickname and you didn't hear it."  
  
"My lips are sealed!" Hamton said.  
  
"I'll keep quiet on this." The tamias said.  
  
"I think I heard that nickname in another story, as well as the one translated that means 'Little Panthermaid'." The lagomorph said.  
  
"You mean 'Panterita', right?'" The panther asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's the one!!"  
  
"Someone's been really reading someone else's fanfics lately!" Foxglove teased.  
  
"Not my fault!" T.J. said.  
  
"Don't underestimate your opponent, especially when they think they know you well." The J.A.M. said. "They might get the last laugh and simply say 'You didn't count on my cleverness', or even something different."  
  
Foxglove started giggling at this point. After a while, T.J. then looked at the humanmaid and the panther and asked, "You know, you two really do make a cute couple. How exactly did you meet together?"  
  
Mary gave T.J. a glance. She looked at The J.A.M. and said, "Should I tell him how we met?"  
  
"If you wish." The young jaguar said. Looking at Fifi and Hamton, he added, "I think that some others here already know what happened, in a way. They can help 'fill in the blanks' if they want."  
  
***  
  
When Mary was done telling him how they met, T.J. still was stunned. It seems that the "stars" definitely didn't want anything to do with the "bit players" (except for Fifi and Hamton), seeing that The J.A.M., or T.J. himself, could be a target by them, especially Plucky, or even Montana.  
  
"Is there any way that we can show them how they have treated you?" T.J. asked.  
  
"We've tried, but they won't notice us, or look at us straight in the eye."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Fifi said. "Ah was more friendly with vous when vous first started at ze Loo. I zink ze same zing held true when vous showed Ze J.A.M. around. Ah'm zinking zat maybe Ah'll talk to Babs and Shirley about what zey could be doing to, how you say, harm ze cast, but don't tell zem zat Ah'm talking to vous. Hamtone, ze same zing also applies with tu referring to Bustair and Plucky." She then winked at everyone.  
  
The others winked back.  
  
"I think that I have an idea. T.J., you had the whole meeting videotaped, did you not?" The J.A.M. asked.  
  
"I sure did!"  
  
"Good. So vous can show ze "stars" exactly what zey are doing to 'urt ze "bit players", no?"  
  
"That's correct, and someone's eventually going to show them all what they have been doing to each other." T.J. said.  
  
"Feef, T.J., I don't know just what exactly you two have planned, but I'm in this one." Said Hamton  
  
"Me too!" Said Mary.  
  
"You can count on me!" Dale said.  
  
"I'm in as well!" Foxglove said.  
  
"The votes are already unanimous, but I'll put it in anyways. I'll see what I can do to help you out." The J.A.M. said.  
  
So Fifi and Hamton got up and left the others to retire for the night. Then after a small chat, Mary, Dale, and Foxglove also said goodnight, and left T.J. and The J.A.M. alone.  
  
"Want a cup of coffee or something?" T.J. asked.  
  
"Nah, coffee makes me a tad bit nervous. How about you go and see if they have any tea or soda instead?" The J.A.M. said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
So T.J. went and got some tea, while The J.A.M. pulled out his palmtop computer.  
  
The jaguar accessed the weather page, and froze; his yellow-orange fur paling into weaker colors, and his black spots turned a light-grayish color.  
  
T.J. came back with the tea and noticed something odd. He walked up to the slightly scared panther.  
  
What's wrong?" He said. The feline said nothing. The lapine took one look at the weather map, and nearly dropped the tea. "Whoa!! Is this true?"  
  
The jaguar said, "Yeah! The National Weather Service just detected a hurricane coming this way! And the hurricane is going by the name 'Mary'...! That's kind of ironic for Mary, huh? Anyway, this is could be exactly what I meant by when I said that something bad could happen! So what should we do?"  
  
"I'll go and talk to the captain and see if he can turn the ship around, pronto! In the meantime, you go warn the other "bit players" and the Rescue Rangers about the situation. I'll tell the Cats in the meantime. Shirley will most likely get a vision in her sleep and let the "stars" know."  
  
***  
  
As the young rabbit guessed, Shirley awoke with a jolt. She just envisioned that the aforementioned hurricane was approaching and that the ship, and everyone else, would be in danger. So she went and told Babs and the other "stars" that there was a hurricane approaching. She also thought that her earlier prediction on the nice and clear weather was wrong, but she wasn't sure at this point.  
  
Then, the captain's voice said over the intercom that they would prepare to head back toward the main island of Hawaii. But if Hurricane Mary was heading toward the main island, then they would end up having to evacuate the ship. So in case, T.J. had pressed the button to summon the Mega- Tyger, and the Cats also summoned the Supreme Catatonic.  
  
That's when they saw distant lightning.  
  
"From the distance of the lightning, I would say that it's approaching fast!" Gadget said.  
  
"One problem." Mary said. "Most hurricanes do produce waterspouts, which are tornadoes on the water, and can even destroy ships at sea. Is there cargo space on both robots in their flight modes?"  
  
"There's more cargo space on the Mega-Tyger than on the Supreme Catatonic." T.J. said. "We'll get everyone on the robots and dive underwater until Hurricane Mary passes. We will have to dive up to 20ft or more because the rage of a hurricane won't do much when you're that deep. There will be plenty of food on board for everyone, and I'll need help to make a shrinking ray for the ship, so we can shrink it to fit it inside."  
  
Gadget was at the ready. "Can you really do something like that?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to help me? We're practically running out of time."  
  
"I'd be honored to. I know that Zipper had a weird experience with a shrinking/growing ray in the past, and I always wanted to make one." Gadget said.  
  
"It's settled then." T.J. said. "J.A.M., go and inform the captain to prepare for evacuation."  
  
3 Hours Later...  
  
Three hours later, the robots arrived, while the hurricane loomed a bit closer. The shrinking ray was completed, and the people and the toons on the cruise went on the Catatonic, as well as the Mega-Tyger. The ship then was shrunk small enough to fit in a pocket, so the captain decided to place it in T.J.'s pocket.  
  
"That ship's maiden voyage was almost 2 years ago! Take good care of it!" He said.  
  
"Aye Aye, Captain!"  
  
With that the robots dove underwater. A few more hours later, Hurricane Mary reached their current position, but the Catatonic had to connect to the Mega-Tyger for when the Cats and Good Bird wanted to gain access the other robot. The hurricane continued to howl above their heads.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that!" Speedy said through the communicator system.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Queenie. "I often heard that these things last a while, but if they move over the mainland, they start dying out, mainly because they need warm air and moisture to draw upon."  
  
T.J. finished looking on his computer screen.  
  
"Guys, the Eye of Hurricane Mary will be upon our position in less than five hours. Speedy and I are going to attempt to fly both robots out through the eye, but if there are Hurricane Hunter planes tracking the storm in the eye, we'll have to keep our position here until the storm passes. I want you all to go into the Catatonic."  
  
'Maybe we should have agreed with The J.A.M. on his premonition, but it's too late.' Thought Buster. 'But at least the ship is safe and sound.'  
  
"Lucky for everyone that Hurricane Mary is a Category 3 Hurricane." Tammy said. "I also looked into some Hurricane sites and saw that they start to reach their peak later when they reach at least a week old."  
  
In less than fifteen minutes, everyone was on the Catatonic.  
  
"Speedy, get ready to go on my mark!"  
  
"Gotcha, T.J.!"  
  
At that moment, T.J. powered the Mega-Tyger's engines into full power, thusly making his robot fly up into the hurricane. Then suddenly, T.J. shouted,  
  
"Speedy, stay where you are! I'm returning back Post-Haste!"  
  
T.J. turned the Mega-Tyger around and tried to dive, or at least he tried. Problem is, there was a waterspout that suddenly formed around him and spun him in circles.  
  
"T.J., do you read us?" Speedy yelled in the communicator.  
  
"I'm caught in a waterspout! I'm gonna have a bit of trouble getting out of this thing!"  
  
T.J. tried to land the robot in the water, but was caught off guard by another waterspout blocking his path.  
  
'What is with these things?' The rabbit thought.  
  
"T.J., do you copy? What's going on out there?" Polly shouted. "There were at least 2 or 3 waterspouts nearby!" The lagomorph shouted in his communicator. "I'm afraid that we are going to have to ride this one out until the eye is directly over us!"  
  
After bumping into at least 2 more waterspouts, T.J. managed to land the Mega Tyger into the water and submerge and link up to the Supreme Catatonic.  
  
***  
  
So the next few hours were spent on keeping tabs on Hurricane Mary, while getting some rest, and doing some wrestling matches in one of the spare locations in the Mega-Tyger's gym room. T.J. and The J.A.M. were up for a quick wrestling match one day.  
  
"Ready?" The J.A.M. asked after removing his shirt, gold chains, kangaroo pouch, and watch.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." T.J. said back, also removing his watch, baseball cap, his silver chain with a heart that Polly gave him as a wedding gift (Violet also received one then) and removed his Katana of The Elements.  
  
They then locked up and found that they were evenly matched in strength, so they disengaged the lock. They tried again, but came up with the same results. After a third time they locked up, T.J. did a leg trip. The J.A.M countered with a Cross Chop to the rabbit's chest when he found his counterbalance. The young rabbit got back up and gave a few right hands, then sent The J.A.M. bouncing off the ropes, but the jaguar hit a reversal, sending T.J. off the ropes, causing the lapine to hop over the carnivore. T.J. stopped and picked up the jaguar, and gave him a belly-to-back Suplex. The jaguar was a little dizzy after the move, but then ran to the ropes, and ran at the lagomorph and did a full-bodied Spear. T.J. fell down hard on his back. The jaguar then grabbed him and lifted him up in the air vertically, and did a Spike Piledriver. The lapine was exhausted, but he didn't dare give up hope yet. He saw The J.A.M. get on the top rope for a Frog Splash, but T.J. ran up and grabbed the panther, and gave him a Superplex off the top rope. Both jaguar and rabbit were sprawled out on the mat. After about six seconds, The J.A.M. then got up and grabbed the rabbit for a Powerbomb Suplex, but T.J. wormed his way out, tripped The J.A.M., and gave him an Ankle Lock Submission hold. The J.A.M. was clearly caught, but had one last trick up his sleeve. A sudden whirlwind surrounded the both of them for a few seconds, and then left just as sudden. T.J. sat with a dazed look on his face, then three seconds later the lagomorph fell into small 1½-inch cubes.  
  
"Hey, is this a personal match, or can we join in?" The Cats, Splatro, Good Bird, Hamton, Fifi, Hello Nurse and Minerva said.  
  
"Well, we'll need one more person-"  
  
"Count me in too!" Said Chip.  
  
"Chip!!! How did you-"  
  
"Resize myself to your standard toon size?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I talked to Gadget on the possibility of using the shrinking/enlarging ray that was used on the ship, but on us."  
  
The J.A.M. then pieced T.J.'s cubed toon body back together.  
  
"Interesting." Was all that T.J could say after he was pieced back together.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. The eye of Hurricane Mary is over us now."  
  
"What!" Both carnivore and leporid shouted.  
  
"Yep. Buster wanted me to tell you the information, T.J."  
  
"Tell him to get everyone on the Supreme Catatonic. I'll still be in the Mega-Tyger, and I'll give Speedy the signal to take off after I give the results to arise. When we do, we'll take to the skies, and see how far Hurricane Mary is to the main islands. But first, let me and J.A.M. shower off."  
  
After final preparations, Speedy was awaiting T.J.'s signal.  
  
"Now!" T.J. shouted.  
  
Both robots took to the surface and into the eye of the storm. It was calm and peaceful, but it was just a wall of clouds separating the point of peace and chaos. The waves were still very choppy and churning. They went straight up and over the top of the hurricane.  
  
2 days later...  
  
2 days later, the ship was resized back to its normal size, the Supreme Catatonic and the Mega-Tyger stayed on autopilot in case, everyone went back to having fun after finding out that Hurricane Mary had changed course and went away from Hawaii.  
  
Then it was time for the ship to head back to the port in Hawaii.  
  
"Some vacation we had, huh guys?" Speedy asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Everyone responded.  
  
T.J. was silent. He did admit that he had fun, except for the hurricane surprise. He had a feeling that someone was behind conjuring a magical hurricane, because in one of his fights alone, someone in his past did the same thing to him.  
  
Anyways, after the ship reached port, T.J. went and booked everyone into another hotel for 3 more days (separate rooms for The J.A.M., Mary, and himself, as to which Violet understood his reasons for being alone for a little bit.), and The Supreme Catatonic and the Mega-Tyger went back to Japan. Afterwards, everyone boarded the supersonic plane. The first stop was Burbank to drop off the Warner Siblings, Minerva and Hello Nurse.  
  
"Glad that you could come." T.J. said.  
  
"We're glad that we came. Dot here has never seen a hurricane. We should tell the producers that they should make a movie out of one."  
  
"Great idea! See ya!!"  
  
T.J. waved goodbye to The Warners and everyone else as they went to take a few taxicabs.  
  
T.J. then went and rented a shuttle van. When he pulled up, he saw Buster and The J.A.M. shaking paws. T.J. decided that the "stars" and the "bit players" had decided to stop ignoring each other and reluctantly call a truce. It turned out that Mary and Fifi had told the "stars" exactly how they had treated them by showing them the tape that was mentioned earlier on the ship during the meeting, like what was done to Fifi in the past, but during the meeting that T.J. tried to hold. So they came up with a few points to agree upon:  
  
One: Plucky will stop with his grudge against predators, and somehow will try to get along with The J.A.M.,  
  
Two: Shirley will ask if it is okay to read someone's mind instead of actually reading it without the person's permission, or asking to be let in on the conversation,  
  
Three: Buster will somehow find a way to stop trying to keep the peace and let things be, but if it involves him or his girlfriend, it's a different story,  
  
Four: Both the "stars" and the "bit players" will try to help each other out in the best way possible, which included doing homework assignments even in the Study Hall.  
  
T.J. smiled to himself and said silently, "I knew you guys would eventually get along. All it took was a truce." Aloud, he said, "C'mon guys, get the molasses out! We gotta get going!"  
  
So they all got in the van and went to Acme Acres. On the way to Acme Looniversity, Buster said, "Hey T.J., the Acme Bowl is coming up in a few days! You want to see it? We can give you and the others front row tickets?"  
  
"Better idea, how about being on the field, close to the action?"  
  
"Done deal!" Buster said.  
  
"Ahem!" Bugs went. "I'm da one to say dat dere can be soitain' guests to arrive at da Acme Bowl."  
  
"Sorry Bugs, it kinda slipped."  
  
"That's okay, he and his friends are welcome to come."  
  
"Thanks, Bugs." T.J. said, while shaking Bugs' paw. "Oh, and one more thing,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Spank Perfecto Prep like the crybabies they are!!!" T.J. shouted.  
  
With that the Toonsters cheered. Then a short time later, T.J. reached the Loo.  
  
"Well, this is where we drop you off."  
  
Everyone got off, but T.J. held the jaguar back.  
  
"J.A.M.?" The lapine asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever considered trying out for the Acme Loo wrestling squad? Lola told me that she teaches that as well as all of the other P.E. classes. You caught me off guard real good with the Feline Defense Spin, forcing me to break out of the Ankle Lock Submission and get diced into small cubes. That did hurt!"  
  
"Sorry if it hurt you. But I will see if there are any openings in the wrestling squad. But the problem is that I have a problem dealing with a trick hip, trick knee and trick ankle."  
  
"Yeah and the last time he took a sudden fall, he was severely limping for two days straight!" Mary added.   
  
"You know, I was lucky that you didn't even pop any joints on me, T.J. But in the meantime, I'll see what I can do about joining up for the wrestling squad."   
  
"You do that then."  
  
"Until next time, T.J." The jaguar said.  
  
"Until next time, J.A.M." The rabbit said. "One more thing, if you want to visit me sometime, send me an E-mail!"  
  
"Same here!" The J.A.M. said.  
  
T.J. and The J.A.M. then gave high fives.  
  
Then the other "bit players" came up and asked about the vacation and also showed concern when it came to the hurricane. The rest of the "stars" and the faculty of the Loo also showed concern.  
  
That's when T.J decided to make his leave.  
  
"Bye Guys! See you at the Acme Bowl! If I don't make it, I'll be rooting for ya'!"  
  
The Tiny Toons, The Looney Tunes, Lola, and The J.A.M. waved goodbye.  
  
"Take Care!" They all shouted.  
  
'Now I have to take the Rangers back to New York.' He thought.  
  
When he reached the supersonic plane however, Chip wanted to talk.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you are invited to stay with us if you use the shrinking/enlarging ray on yourself. I'll even ask Clarice to come over to meet you."  
  
"The Clarice? She's the club singer, isn't she?"  
  
"You've heard of her?" Chip asked.  
  
"I've heard her voice through CD's in Little Tokyo. In fact, I actually have one! She's very popular in my hometown as well as in the United States. I really would like that in the future. In the meanwhile, let's see if we can get you and your friends home. I have a feeling that that Fat Cat that you've been telling me about had been up to no good while you were away."  
  
So they left California, and a few hours later landed in New York City. When they reached the Ranger's Tree Headquarters, Mrs. Acornia came running out at top speed, and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I was overcome with grief when I heard about the hurricane. Animals can lose their homes in the floodwaters, and I'm glad that you're safe and sound. Your sister and I were worried!"  
  
"Mom, It's okay! It's T.J. that you should thank."  
  
"Speedy, use the ray on me." T.J. said.  
  
The ray was used, and T.J. was the standard size of a toon rodent.  
  
Mrs. Acornia gave him a hug and said, "Thank you."  
  
"My personal motto is: I Will Always Protect The Innocent At All Costs, Even If It Means Sacrificing My Soul To Save Theirs!" The lapine said.  
  
Ms. Acornia somehow found comfort in the words that T.J. said, and then released him from the hug. Speedy used the ray again and re-grew T.J. back to his original size. Then they said goodbye.  
  
"Have a safe flight, T.J.!" The Rangers, Tammy, Queenie, and Ms. Acornia said.  
  
"I will!" He said back.  
  
So T.J. went back with the Cats to his plane at the airport. He then boarded the plane after they did. While getting something to eat on the plane, he took one last look outside the window at the New York Skyline, more particularly, a certain empty spot in the skyline. He shook his head sadly. 'These people had suffered a lot.' He thought. 'But they will heal eventually.' He thought that it was best for him to go and leave. The plane took off and went into subsonic speed until they went over the Atlantic Ocean, and then hit supersonic speed.  
  
"Well guys, this is where we head home and make more pizzas. I better call General Catton and see if he is managing well."  
  
So T.J. called General Catton, and said that things went well. The general said that he had also heard about Hurricane Mary and was one of the few that saw the Supreme Catatonic take off from the mountaintop. Spritz T. Cat then said in the communicator that he also seen the Mega Tyger rise from it's underwater base onto it's catapult launcher, and take off toward the ocean, tracking it near the hurricane.  
  
When they returned, they were exhausted, yet happy to be back home. Vi and T.J. went back to the palace for some time alone, Speedy and Polly went to get ready for a party they wanted to attend, Good Bird and Carla left for home for their personal time alone, Francine went to relieve the Rescue Team Cats and give them a large paycheck for filling in for the others, Splatro went to train in the mountains, and Lucille went to reopen her flower shop.  
  
Meanwhile in Acme Acres, Mary and The J.A.M. went out to see a movie, having Sneezer and Sweetie come with them, Shirley and Plucky reluctantly decided to go out on a date, Buster and Babs decide to go to Weenie Burger and grab a carrot shake, and Fifi and Hamton go on a picnic together.  
  
Yet in New York, The Rangers decided to look for cases the next day. So Dale and Foxglove stayed up to watch late night movies, Chip went to read a book with a thimbleful of tea, Gadget went and sat outside, looking at the stars, Zipper and Queenie went back to her hive to talk, Monterey went to make something to eat, and Tammy went home with Ms. Acornia and her younger sister.  
  
All in all, everyone had a great time, even with the hurricane popping up out of nowhere. Life always has its storms: you can choose to ride the waves out, or play it safe and head to a safe spot.  
  
But there was one final issue that was left to be resolved that had  
involved one single, egotistical character...  
  
The night was well set over Acme Acres Swamp, and the moon shone on a green duck that was stumbling awkwardly toward his house. Shirley, against her better judgment, had agreed to let Plucky walk her home, and when he asked for a good night kiss, she rewarded him another Psi-Lightning bolt. Now, still smoldering, he had arrived at his house, and all he wanted to do right now was to plop down and go to sleep on his own bed at long last.  
  
Unfortunately, this part would have to wait just a little bit longer.  
  
He had reached out and was about to twist the doorknob, when suddenly a dark-brown human hand emerged out of nowhere, grabbed him by the wing, and twisted it behind him. Another hand and arm immediately wrapped around his neck, nearly cutting off his air and blood supply, making it impossible for him to scream in terror, or even talk or quack in protest. He could only wheeze erratically as his heart pounded in horror, as if it were trying to leave his chest at this point. Then, the head of the owner of the attacking appendages had leaned close to Plucky's hidden left ear. His attacker spoke with a beautiful, slow, quiet, and dangerous voice:  
  
"Alright now listen up, you pathetic excuse for an Anseriform! If you have a problem with predators, then that's your thing. I also happen to know that ducks do eat snakes, so you're being quite the hypocrite anyway. But my boyfriend has tried every which way to lay out his FRIENDLY intentions to you and everyone else since the day he got here, but instead, you still cling to your pathetic prey-induced instincts. If that is your final egotistical decision, then fine, but take note of this: you have lost the chance of making a very wonderful friend. And let me explain to you one final thing, and let me be so clear about it that even YOU will be able to understand: don't you EVER call my boyfriend a 'fraidy-cat' again, and don't EVER call any of his dialogue 'fraidy-cat's words', and you'd better not insult, distort, mock, ridicule, abase, affront, curse, debase, degrade, deride, dishonor, humiliate, jeer, libel, offend, revile, ridicule, scoff, slander, sneer, snub, taunt, tease, belittle, defame, or detract him OR anything he says, does, builds, or thinks, because the day that you do, I will politely ask him to chew you up and spit you out. And if he politely decides to let you off the hook, then **I** will be the one that will make 'The Anvil Chorus' seem like a *lullaby* and a *cakewalk* compared to what I'll do to you!!! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Plucky, naturally, could only gasp incoherencies.  
  
"Blink slowly three times if you've understood what I explained to you."  
  
[bliiiiiink.......bliiiiiink.......bliiiiiink]  
  
[THUD!!!]  
  
The next thing the anseriform knew was that he was on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Good! I'm glad I didn't have to do a multimedia presentation to explain this to you. See you at school, Plucky, say your prayers, brush your teeth, have pleasant dreams, and until next time, remember:  
  
I AM MARY MELODY.  
  
Good evening."  
  
Plucky saw the humanmaid walk away triumphantly, dusting off ash and green feathers off of her body. Cowering and trembling in fear, he snuck into his house, into his room, and under his bed, armed with his teddy bear, security blanket, and flashlight, and started sucking his thumb-digit. He didn't even dare close his eyes that night, lest the Wrath of Mary Melody smite him a thousand times harder than Shirley's Psi-Lightning bolts...  
  
The End. 


End file.
